Scream Vol 1 2
Scream is a black and white illustrated horror magazine published by Skywald Publications. This is the second issue of the series and contains eight short stories and three 1-2 page stories. This issue was edited by Al Hewetson and boasts a painted cover art illustration painted by Jose Miralles. This issue shipped with an October, 1973 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy (US). "The Macabre Beginning" * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Ricardo Villamonte * Inker - Ricardo Villamonte * Editor - Al Hewetson "I Was a Vampire for Hire" * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Felipe Dela Rosa * Inker - Felipe Dela Rosa * Editor - Al Hewetson "The Thing in the Black Dress" * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Jesus Suso Rego * Inker - Jesus Suso Rego * Editor - Al Hewetson "The Pit and the Pendulum" * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Ricardo Villamonte * Inker - Ricardo Villamonte * Editor - Al Hewetson "The Phantom of the Opera" * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Maro Nava * Inker - Maro Nava * Editor - Al Hewetson "The Vampire Hunters" * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Domingo Gomez * Inker - Domingo Gomez * Editor - Al Hewetson "The Vampire Letters" * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Emilo Bernardo * Inker - Emilo Bernardo * Editor - Al Hewetson "The Thing That Left No Fingerprints" * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Ferran Sostres * Inker - Ferran Sostres * Editor - Al Hewetson "The Fetid Belle of the Mississippi" * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Jesus Suso Rego * Inker - Jesus Suso Rego * Editor - Al Hewetson "The Name Is Sinner Cane... and the Name Means Evil!" * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Zesar Lopez * Inker - Zesar Lopez * Editor - Al Hewetson "A Gothic Fairy Tale: A Tale of 2 Macabre Snakes" * Writer - Al Hewetson * Penciler - Felipe Dela Rosa * Inker - Felipe Dela Rosa * Editor - Al Hewetson Notes & Trivia * This issue includes a two-page profile on artist Jesus Suso Rego, who illustrates "The Thing in teh Black Dress" and "The Fetid Belle of the Mississippi" in this issue. * "The Pit and the Pendulum" is a short story written by Edgar Allan Poe and first published in 1842 in the literary annual The Gift: A Christmas and New Year's Present for 1843. The story is about the torments endured by a prisoner of the Spanish Inquisition, though Poe skews historical facts. * The Phantom of the Opera is based on the 1909 serialized novel by author Gaston Leroux. It was first published in volume format in March, 1910. The story has been adapted into numerous film interpretations over the years. Recommended Reading External Links * * Category:Scream Vol 1 Category:1973 comic book issues Category:Sol Brodsky/Editor-in-Chief Category:Israel Waldman/Editor-in-Chief Category:Al Hewetson/Editor Category:Jose Miralles/Cover artist Category:Jose Miralles/Cover inker Category:Jose Miralles/Cover colorist Category:Al Hewetson/Writer Category:Ricardo Villamonte/Penciler Category:Ricardo Villamonte/Inker Category:Felipe Dela Rosa/Penciler Category:Felipe Dela Rosa/Inker Category:Jesus Suso Rego/Penciler Category:Jesus Suso Rego/Inker Category:Maro Nava/Penciler Category:Maro Nava/Inker Category:Domingo Gomez/Penciler Category:Domingo Gomez/Inker Category:Emilo Bernardo/Penciler Category:Emilo Bernardo/Inker Category:Ferran Sostres/Penciler Category:Ferran Sostres/Inker Category:Zesar Lopez/Penciler Category:Zesar Lopez/Inker